


安慰

by silentalice



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice
Summary: 請各位自Chapter尋找Chapter  01開始閱讀嚴禁未經本人許可之轉載、重製、刪改編輯等行為。
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

盜文者和設立盜文網站的都不得好死，直系親屬一起倒霉一百年。


	2. Chapter 01

駐紮巴斯里奇的海軍內的高級軍官們，在幾個夜晚內，全都因為不明原因，在自己的床上、或是船艙、或是隨便哪裡死去。他們的身上都只有一道乾淨俐落的致命傷，就像殺人者覺得多砍一刀都是浪費。

當這個消息分別向東西兩邊傳出去後，諾克薩斯動盪了好一陣子，愛歐尼亞表面上沒有甚麼動作，但各種流言很快傳遍了全島，他們對那神秘刺客的猜測一天比一天荒誕。

影流之主比愛歐尼亞任何人都更早知道真相，因為做了這件事的人，生怕他不知道一樣每晚都送信詳細報告他做了什麼。

「師傅，我回來了。」

席達．慨影語調輕快，滿臉喜悅，就像是他這個年紀的人出去努力工作了一整天後應該要有的樣子。  
「你沒有準時回來。」即使劫在責備徒弟，他的口吻還是無喜無怒「而且任務也失敗了。」  
「才沒！……失敗…」慨影忍不住辯解，但在師傅積威多年之下，他的氣勢一下就消失了，「……這是一股強大的力量，對擊敗那些人渣們一定有很大幫助的，您也知道的……」  
「既然你自己提了，也免去我問你的工夫。」劫冷酷地問，「給我一個你這麼做的理由。」  
「那些人不該死？？」憤怒讓慨影找回一點氣勢，「我可不像師弟那樣，看到幾個死人就嚇得屁滾尿流的。」師弟指的自然是被他隨便嚇一下就逃之夭夭的奈九里。影流規定，同門弟子間若是經過比試分了勝負，那勝者自然就是師兄。慨影雖然年紀尚小，但挑戰他成功的人，卻是自他16歲後從未出現過，他喊一群比他大上五、六甚至七八歲的人『師弟』也絲毫不覺得彆扭。

「那你該殺一些重要點的傢伙，他們底下的砲灰要多少有多少，我以為你比我清楚。」劫說。  
「………」慨影啞口無言，又低下頭去。  
「沒有想辯解的了？」  
「………沒有」  
「現在，去除草，範圍是除了我的居所外，所有教派內長草的演武場、院落和園林。」劫下達了懲處。  
「！？」要命，這要做多久啊？  
「並且用割下來的草紮訓練用草人，不准讓任何人幫忙。」  
「是。」  
「先把你帶回來的東西寄放在為師這裡。」  
「……是。」

「啊啊，該死的奈九里，他到底和師父說了甚麼啊？」慨影一面用生鏽的刀除草一面抱怨，「只是嚇嚇他而已，他還當真了喔？」

那時他在把玩著這把鐮刀的時候，確實有作勢要攻擊，不過當他想放下這把奇特的武器和師弟好好說話時，這玩意搶先插嘴了，不，牠根本沒有嘴。

「現在，做你該做的事吧。」

聽到這句話之後，慨影止不住好奇心，他俯視著怪鐮刀上的眼珠，問：  
「喂，剛剛是你在說話吧？你又沒有身體和嘴巴，是怎麼說話的?」  
怪鐮刀似乎被他問題愣住了，安靜了好一會兒，奈九里看他注意分散，從地上一躍而起，迅速往海邊逃走了，沿途也顧不了腳下，還有幾個活著的人被他踩踏發出了慘叫。慨影也被嚇了一跳，在他身後大喊。  
「欸欸，師弟！你要去哪裡呀？」

可想而知，他回來之後一定在師傅面前好好的告了一狀了，真是百口莫辯。

“早知道當時就該追上去……還以為師傅會因為我的實力進步開心一點的……”

但劫既然已經認定了，辯解也是無用，奈九里大概有好一陣子會到處說自己是個不顧同門之誼的暴力份子。想到心煩處，慨影手上不自覺的用上了力。  
「哎呀！」  
生鏽的工具承受不住啪的一聲折斷了，慨影大嘆倒楣，撿起失去功能的鐮刀，打算回去換一把繼續。

此時已經是大半夜了，大部分影流弟子均已就寢，只剩下前門幾個把守的，而慨影此時人在後方演武場內，因此他打算冒險直接通過師傅的小院，希望師傅已經睡了。

一靠近師傅的住處，那把怪鐮刀──勒哈斯特，他是這麼自我介紹的，的聲音又在他耳邊響起，牠和自己那樣說話的距離是有限度的，在除草時慨影感受到的唯一好處就是耳根清靜了不少。當然，如果必要，慨影倒也能夠用自己的力量讓牠閉嘴。

「看哪！一個有失憶症的園丁朝這裡走來了呢。」  
『因為他借來的工具壞了，現在他很想拿他的工具進行除草工作。』  
「你把我和你手上的廢鐵相提並論？你居然這樣羞辱我？」  
『聽起來你很想除草，也許我可以冒著被師父責罵的風險完成你的心願。別開心，我說說罷了。』

奈九里離開後，慨影很快就熟悉了和對方這種不用出聲的對話方式，他覺得挺方便的，不過有時他實在太吵，慨影就會用影之術法讓他「安靜」一點，當然勒哈斯特也會想辦法在緊急時刻阻礙他，讓他好幾次陷入險境，幾次下來後，一人一鐮達成共識，決定讓兩人的鬥爭侷限在言語交鋒上，至少目前是如此。

慨影一邊和勒哈斯特鬥嘴一邊悄悄加快腳步（勒哈斯特多次慫恿慨影去將自己取回，慨影對此加以嘲笑並拒絕）。雖沒有特意禁止，但教內眾人倘若無事，向來不敢擅入劫的院落。若非今夜天色已晚，而受罰者非慨影的話，多半他就乖乖繞道回弟子們的寢室了。膽大如慨影，他也不願意被劫發現

以一人獨居的條件而言，劫的院落和房舍相當氣派。在寬敞的房舍外有著可供雙人使用的演武場，一旁立著幾株蒼松和一株高大的櫻花樹。慨影曾經在打掃時偷偷探查，發現最大的三個房間門上都上著沉重的大鎖，鎖上有著明顯歲月的痕跡，看來已經有許久沒有打開，剩餘的幾個較小房間是起居室、寢室、劫的私人庫房和澡堂。慨影和其他弟子，從未見過師傅在房間外的演武場進行訓練，更遑論他賞花或是坐在樹下小憩。

“住在這種大院裡，卻過著比一般弟子生活更嚴苛。”慨影下了結論。

慨影鑽過院子的月牆，發現自己來到一株松樹下，他知道從櫻樹附近的牆出去，正是前往工具庫房的近路。他剛準備邁開腳步，就聽到一個熟悉的聲音。

「既然已經到此，何不現身說話？」

慨影嚇得魂飛魄散，他看見師傅坐在櫻花樹下，以為師傅發現了自己，正要出去請罪。卻聽到微微一聲嘆息，在劫的身邊漸漸又浮現一個人影，他優雅地坐在劫一旁，慨影又吃了一驚，心裡想：  
『為何我剛剛無法察覺到他？他和師傅是什麼關係？』

他細看那人的身形，感到有些眼熟，對方一身輕裝還揹著兩把短劍，其中一把散發著微微的幽光，慨影認出那是均衡的靈刃。在影流藏書內看過描述均衡的藏書和卷軸，當時他是當作愛歐尼亞的奇聞軼事來看的，內心覺得真是荒謬極了。

「……我說了，你也不會動搖，我又有什麼可說的？」他的語氣比劫還要平淡，似乎剛剛那嘆息不存在。  
「但是你來了。甚麼風能把不問世事的暮光之眼吹到此間？」劫的聲音如常，不過慨影聽出，他師傅平素的冷靜已然消失殆盡。這個人、這位暮光之眼光是出現，就能牽動師傅情緒。  
「你的計畫充滿著風險，而且倘若無法成功，損失不是你和你的徒弟可以面對的。」  
「這就是你要說的？在我的計畫順利進行時前來潑冷水？」  
「我從那東西身上感受到了失衡、不祥及厄運，即使它現在沒事，不改變未來只會往錯誤方向傾斜，師…劫你難道沒有感覺到？」  
「我已經把這件事的危害降到最小了，再怎樣也不會發生什麼大事。均衡首領現在要插手？」

對方啞口無言，劫似乎也發現自己說錯話了。兩人相對無言了好一會，慨影內心激動，慌忙竭力屏氣凝神，大氣也不敢透一口。

「……你把那孩子救回來，就是為了現在？」對方在沉默良久後又開口了，這次語氣中多了一絲溫度。  
「我沒有預料到那東西的出現，不過當時我確實想讓他的才能為我們效力。」慨影從來沒有聽過劫的語氣這麼溫柔，「你不是也肯定了他的潛力嗎？現在看來我們的決定沒有錯。」

對方是均衡首領，自己在哪裡見過嗎？慨影在腦中搜索，猛然發現這位是他每個月去愛歐尼亞集市甜食鋪的老闆，那位老闆對慨影很大方，總是會多送他幾個小點心，有時還會泡茶和他聊天，非常耐心溫柔地傾聽小孩子的抱怨和委屈，原來他竟是均衡首領？

「如果沒有成功，那孩子就是犧牲品了嗎？」  
「代價有很多種，他已經是所有後果中最小的了。」

所以自己不是因為優秀而被派去的，而是從小就被當作棋子嗎？慨影腦中一片混亂。

（「你讓一個不滿二十的孩子冒著生死危險，萬一他失敗了……」  
「他將會成功，你應該相信他，還有你自己。」  
「我不像你一樣會教徒弟，我的徒弟都從我身邊離開了。」  
「那是成長，他們總有一天要自立，均衡首領對此居然一竅不通嗎？相比之下，我的徒弟還像個小孩一樣離不開家。」  
「他是真心的崇拜你、敬愛你，願意為你獻上不求回報的忠誠和愛，就像一個兒子對他的父親一樣。」  
「我以為如果他要認父親一定是選你，點心收買孩子就是快。」）

慨影思潮起伏，一時便沒有注意兩人談話的內容，等到他把注意力轉回兩人時，對方已經起身，背對著劫說。

「……你小心為上，我該告辭了，謝謝你的茶。」

慨影此時才發現樹下還擺著一張小几和茶具。但他沒心思管兩人的風雅愛好，他只盼那人快告辭，讓劫回房休息，自己好脫身離開。沒想到接下來那一幕直接讓他愣在當場。

「慢著。」  
「怎了？」

劫伸手抓住對方肩頭，將對方拉到自己面前，在對方腳步踉蹌時，隨即扳過對方面頰，吻了上去。對方猝不及防，身體僵硬地瞪著雙眼，不過也僅僅是一瞬之事，他很快閉上眼睛，雙手扶住劫的腰和下背部，兩人的動作越加熱切，無休無止。

良久後，兩人方才放開對方，劫意猶未盡地想再上前，均衡之主卻略略避開了，他低聲道：「進屋裡去。」

劫拉住了對方的手，不多時兩人便消失在慨影眼前。


	3. Chapter 02

慨影思緒一片混亂，他根本不記得自己如何回到自己的寢室內（他擁有單間，這是實力高強的證明），勒哈斯特倒是趁機撿了個便宜，慨影魂不守舍的到劫的庫房中拿回了牠，又把手上廢鐵隨手拋在路邊。一路上勒哈斯特在他腦中喋喋不休，但他絲毫沒有和他鬥嘴的心情。一進門便倒在床墊上，胸中驚愕、惱恨、不安等情緒彼此混雜。

即使自己常常以武器自比，一旦被他證實了，卻又是如此讓人難過。在把他當棋子利用這點，劫和諾克薩斯的軍隊也許沒有什麼……不，諾克薩斯是單純的將他當作棄子，而劫則是頗費心思地打磨他成為利刃，現在正是他回收成果的時刻。

勒哈斯特回到臥室後，便識趣的閉嘴，雖然剛剛他受限於劫和慨影的限制對外界一無所感，但慨影那又羞又怒的情緒像是發狂的野牛一樣亂衝，他自然不會去討沒趣，反正脫離劫的禁錮他今晚已經心滿意足了。看慨影躺下後，他也放鬆了自己，安靜地當個普通鐮刀。然而不到一會兒，他突然發現，慨影內心的屏障開始動搖，以往正是這屏障阻礙了他佔有這副他精挑細選的肉體，勒哈斯特竊喜，他正欲大舉入侵取得身體時，突然發現。那道屏障動搖的真正原因。  
慨影正無意識地，悄悄地，試圖用影之術扼殺自己的精神，表面上看，慨影只是姿勢隨興地躺在床上，但勒哈斯特清楚，一旦他成功了，慨影將變成行屍走肉，即使自己此時佔有了他，這份自毀的念頭也會很快逼他再度踏上尋找容器的旅程，可能連化為武器也無法抵抗這股力量。

「你在做什麼！？快住手啊！！」  
兩權相害取其輕，此刻幫助他清醒還是比較划算。  
「劫把你當棋子、讓你對付諾克薩斯，不正好合你的意？你不是想要報仇嗎？難道你還想要劫對你付出感情？和他玩父子扮演的小遊戲？」  
「我到底……是什麼的代價？」  
「當然是壓制本大爺的代價，」勒哈斯特哈哈大笑「你師傅比你有見識的多，他知道冥血族的力量，你這無知的蠢蛋。」  
「至於找均衡之主套你話嘛……你也看到了，那兩人早勾搭上了，他找自己相好品評下再合理也不過了。」

均衡之主是……他的相好？慨影突然回過神來腦中開始搜索過去聽聞的情報，現在的均衡之主……如果從江湖上的消息可靠的話，那位應該是慎，他們認識多久了？他們這種……關係又是持續多久了？一想到慎，他忍不住描繪起這位均衡之主和劫在小院內溫存的畫面，接著又幻想兩人進屋後的種種，他正處於對性事最好奇的年紀，各種綺思臆想一齊湧上來，慨影發覺自己臉、手，乃至全身都開始發熱。他向來醉心武術和影法，使他對情事的理解，不比七八歲的孩子多多少。但食色乃人之天性，他被自己對師傅和陌生男子的荒誕怪想所產生的情慾漸漸掌控，他感到下腹熱度積累起來，這股欲念漸漸驅逐了他自伐的想法，但對慨影來說折磨感是不相上下。

「………簡單說呢，就是你想當劫的『好兒子』，人家只把你當好武器，自做多情不成發脾氣罷了……嗯？你怎麼………？」  
「為什麼……發生了什麼……好熱……唔……哈…啊……」  
「………麻煩的小子。慨影，先脫下衣服，特別是褲子。」  
「唔…褲子…哈啊……不能脫……不能在沐浴和……以外的時候……」  
「你……有沒有自己解決過…？」  
「解決…？解決什麼？」

勒哈斯特知道危難已過，剩下的只需處理掉慨影的欲火，他試圖用聲音指引慨影自行消解，無奈慨影似乎已經失去理智，連一般的行為都做不來。

該怎麼辦？此刻影流和均衡之主都在不遠處，想辦法引起他們的注意？不行，萬一他們認為是我讓他這樣的，大概我下次待的地方就不是一般庫房了。讓慨影這樣直到有人來？那他大約明天又要再自我了斷一次了。唉，自己怎麼就落入這個麻煩的孩童手裡，他還得幫他成為大人。

「好……好難受……師傅…救我…………啊，你是誰！？」  
「安靜躺下享受就好，啐，真沒想過你是連這種事都不會的雛。」  
「你要……做什麼…！？啊啊……」

眼前高大魁梧，表面覆蓋著堅硬黑色外殼的生物，正是勒哈斯特本來的面目。  
「讓你成為大人，你這裝成殺手的嬰兒。」

勒哈斯特毫不費力地撕碎了慨影身上的衣服，包含衣服和褲子，慨影的男根正精神奕奕地挺立，他先是用手輕輕撫摸前端，接著擴展到整個柱身，慨影倒吸了一口氣，情慾帶來的痛苦隱去，快感漸漸取而代之。  
「噫…哈啊……」  
隱忍般的呻吟不斷從慨影口中溢出，即使他再不通情事，也明白勒哈斯特是在幫他緩解痛苦，他開始迎合對方，挺腰讓自己下身在他手中滑動。  
「呵呵呵，嚐到一點甜頭就上癮了嗎？這才剛開始。」  
勒哈斯特更加激烈地揉捏著手中的物事，慨影已經被快感虜獲，他的呻吟也變得越來越興奮，他的回應，又更加催動著冥血族的嗜虐欲。  
「看來你連這個也學得很快啊，不愧是天才。」  
「嗯…好像要尿出來了……我要去廁所，咿啊……」  
「直接尿出來吧，呵呵。」  
「啊啊……啊啊啊……要……尿出來了……憋不住了……啊啊啊…！」  
慨影在勒哈斯特的撫弄下，迎來了自己人生中第一次清醒時的解放，勒哈斯特的雙手、下腹和大腿，以及慨影自己的下半身，都沾上了他初次的精液。  
「小子，我教你享受到了人間極致的快樂，你如何感謝我？」勒哈斯特得意洋洋的看著躺在床墊上喘氣的慨影。  
「那個慎，均衡之主和師傅，就是在屋裡做這種事嗎……？」  
面對剛從情慾中回神的慨影問出此種問題，勒哈斯特心頭火起，而且還不只一種。  
「你想知道那兩人在房裡做什麼嗎？我現在立刻告訴你。」

後記：  
幾天後的晚上  
「你這發情的母馬！！放開我！！」  
「我怎麼可以放過得到快樂的機會呢？再說這些是你教我的呀，師．傅．大．人～」  
慨影的單人房內，一把鐮刀被用麻布緊緊裹著，而血氣方剛的少年，正用裸足踩在刀刃下的眼睛上。


End file.
